Lo que nunca te dije
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Él se fue, sí, pero, ¿qué hizo durante todo ese tiempo? Rouge tendrá que enfrentarse a una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Clasificación T. Leve Shadouge.


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bien, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así... bueno, tengo un intento de algo parecido en el fandom de Amnesia (el juego otome, no el de terror), pero necesita un zarpazo de tigre xD_

 _En fin, yo decidí la actividad, así que yo solita me puse la soga al cuello. La verdad, de todas las ideas que tenía en mente, y de todos los borradores que hice, este fue el que más me gustó. Cuando pedí los personajes, me di cuenta de que pedí a Shadow como la víctima... matar a la Forma de Vida Definitiva fue todo un reto. Pasé como dos días enteros pensando qué era lo que iba a hacer y por un momento, pensé en retirarme, sin embargo... nah, quería intentarlo. Así que si el resultado está del nabo, disculpen ustedes :)_

 _Les recomiendo oir "I've never told you what I do for a living" de My Chemical Romance para ponerse a tono :3_

 _Disclaimer: Sonic The Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA._

* * *

Las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba, realmente se han vuelto un caos. Estoy rodeada, hay patrullas por todos lados, el ruido de las sirenas hace que mi cabeza duela, pero no puedo hacer mucho, sé que cualquier movimiento que haga hará que comiencen a disparar nuevamente. Las cosas no debían haber salido así, pero supongo que lo merezco.

Después de que Shadow venció a Black Doom, desapareció durante meses. No supe nada de él, ni siquiera sabía si había sobrevivido. Por un momento pensé que había muerto, como la primera vez que lo conocí. Mi vida había comenzado a seguir su curso normal, me dediqué a buscar más tesoros, a escondidas de la agencia. El dinero era bueno, y las joyas excelentes. En la agencia, las cosas estaban un poco tensas. Había un asesino serial suelto, y aunque no era precisamente nuestra división, el comandante insistió en que debíamos investigar el caso.

Por supuesto, lo dejé para los agentes novatos. No tenía tiempo para perderlo en simples homicidios. Seguramente, era un desadaptado social que estaba buscando redimirse con sus demonios y ya. En el momento en que lo atraparan, terminaría en un psiquiátrico y sería el fin de la historia. No tenía por qué estar ocupada en ello, si bien podía estar buscando algo interesante qué conseguir… o de una vez por todas, llevarme la Master Emerald de Knuckles.

Hasta que un día, una llamada hizo que la sangre se me helara.

— Agente Rouge, tenemos una misión para usted —dijo el comandante Tower, yo estaba un poco cansada de toda esa mecánica, e incluso, había considerado tomarme unas vacaciones.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté sin más emoción.

— Hay un asesino suelto y representa un peligro para nuestro país. Necesitamos que usted lo atrape —explicó, pero había algo en su tono de voz que hacía que mis alarmas se encendieran —. Su objetivo es matar a este asesino y acabar de una vez por todas con toda esta locura.

— ¿Y desde cuándo matamos a un asesino en serie? ¿Quién es, Superman? —respondí con sorna. Sabía que eso pondría de mal humor a mi jefe, pero, honestamente, no tenía ganas de salir de mi casa para ir a buscar a alguien.

— No precisamente, es la Forma Definitiva de vida —espetó el hombre secamente.

Juro que en ese momento todo se quedó en blanco. ¿Shadow estaba detrás de todo eso? Pero, ¿por qué? En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás había mostrado una tendencia psicópata. ¿O sí?

No recuerdo lo que el comandante dijo después de eso. Solo recuerdo haber volado a la oficina y entrar en su oficina casi de golpe. Él me miró como si supiera que eso sucedería. Esa mirada. Nunca podré olvidar la manera en que me miró. Era una mezcla entre satisfacción y lástima. Como si supiera que las cosas terminarían de esa forma en algún momento, que tendría que hacer que sus dos mejores agentes se mataran entre ellos. Pero había algo que no había considerado.

— Sabe que es técnicamente inmortal, ¿verdad? —dije tratando de no gritarle alguna vulgaridad.

— Lo sé. Y es por eso que tenemos diseñado esto para usted —respondió dándome un arma. Parecía un revolver normal. Pero dentro de él, había dos balas que brillaban.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Estamos conscientes de que Shadow es un ser especial, es por eso que decidimos crear municiones que sean capaces de alterar su capacidad de regeneración. En cuanto entren al cuerpo, comenzarán a irradiar energía que lo hará mortal.

— Claro, eso contando que pueda dispararle —refuté poniendo la pistola en el escritorio—. ¿Cree que las cosas serán tan fáciles como acercarme para matarlo? Además, solo me dieron dos balas, ¿de verdad cree que con eso será suficiente?

— Lo es. Solo necesita acercarse lo suficiente a él para poder cumplir su misión.

— Claro, llegaré detrás de él y le dispararé y —fue entonces que me di cuenta de qué era lo que quería decir—… quiere que lo traicione y lo mate.

— Es una manera de decirlo, pero sí.

— No acepto.

— De todas formas, alguien lo hará.

No dejé que terminara de hablar. Simplemente, me salí de la oficina. No iba a asesinar a mi compañero a sangre fría. No iba a matarlo de una manera tan baja. Era impensable para mí, eso hubiera sido caer muy bajo (sin contar que básicamente, era imposible poder matarlo).

Regresé a mi departamento y me senté a pensar lo que estaba sucediendo. Si él era el asesino del que todos hablaban en la agencia, eso quería decir que tenía un modus operandi. Maldije mi desidia y mi arrogancia, pues no tenía nada de información sobre el caso. Lo único que sabía era que mataba mujeres jóvenes, rubias, disparándoles por la espalda, llevándoselas consigo hasta que morían, después, las dejaba en algún lugar lleno de flores, poniendo una bandana azul en sus cabezas.

 _Jóvenes rubias muertas por un disparo en la espalda. Flores. Bandana azul. Flores, azul, chicas… ¡María!_

Si hubiera tenido un poco más de paciencia, si hubiera sido un poco más responsable o si hubiera sido un poco más diligente, me habría dado cuenta antes. Habría sabido que era él, y habría hecho algo para detenerlo. Pero no, lo había echado a perder y matarían a Shadow por algo que, estaba segura, tenía una explicación lógica.

Salí de mi departamento hacia la agencia. Sé que el comandante estaba acostumbrado a mis caprichos, así que simplemente haría la misma pantomima de siempre, incluso podría llorar para poder pedir perdón y así acceder a los archivos. Llegaría a él antes de que los demás lo hicieran y arreglaría el asunto. Incluso, podríamos encontrar la manera de fingir su muerte y que él recomenzase su vida en otro lado.

Como lo sabía, mi plan había funcionado. Aunque tuve que llevarme el arma conmigo. A final de cuentas, si quería que me creyeran, tendría que hacer todo el teatro de aceptar la misión. Antes de irme, revisé todos los archivos.

El primer asesinato había sido dos meses antes. Era una chica de unos 13 años, vivía cerca de donde fue encontrada. Amada por todos, buena estudiante, familia acomodada. Y cuando la encontraron, estaba acostada en una cama de flores, en un parque infantil. Aunque era un poco tétrico, tenía que aceptar que Shadow se había tomado el trabajo de dejar a su víctima de una manera casi poética. La chica parecía estar dormida, como princesa de cuento de hadas. Claro, si no contábamos el hecho de que estaba bañada de sangre y que estaba muerta.

El segundo asesinato había sido una semana después, mismo tipo de chica: buena, amada, linda; y el mismo patrón: impacto de bala en la espalda, desangramiento, dejada en un jardín rodeada de flores. Y una cosa que nadie había notado es que todos los hechos ocurrían en martes.

Los siguientes 10 asesinatos eran los mismos. Aunque su radio había comenzado a expandirse. Había dejado Westopolis y estaba comenzando con Square Station. Al ir caminando por las calles, podía notar como los padres miraban a todos lados, esperando que alguien los atacara.

Y entonces me pregunté en dónde estaría Shadow. Posiblemente estaba en algún lugar alejado del ruido. Donde pudiera estar tranquilo. Por un momento, pensé que podría estar en el ARK, aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido. Pensé en cada uno de los lugares en que podía estar, pero ninguno parecía factible. Por lo que esperé a que fuera martes.

Recorrí cada jardín, cada zona que pudiera ser ideal para que él dejara el cuerpo de su siguiente víctima. Pero parecía que ese día no tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Incluso, al día siguiente, no hubo noticias de alguna víctima, lo cual, me pareció sumamente extraño, ya que, en los dos meses pasados, no había fallado una sola semana.

Esperé otra semana, hice el mismo rondín. Vigilé las escuelas, y podía notar que la población de niñas rubias estaba muy baja. Pero una llamó mi atención. No era rubia, propiamente. Pero tenía el cabello claro y unos grandes ojos azules. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, si yo la había notado, era posible que Shadow también. Realmente tenía parecido con María. Y entonces, comenzó un debate en mi mente: dejar que mi compañero la matara y así poder acercarme a él, o salvar a la niña.

Un ruido hizo que me distrajera. Un automóvil se había estrellado contra un muro. Me acerqué a ver si el conductor estaba bien, pero estaba muerto. En su mano llevaba su teléfono.

"Imprudentes" pensé mientras regresaba mi atención a la niña, sin embargo, ya no estaba.

Me elevé en el aire para tener una mejor vista. Necesitaba encontrar a la niña antes que Shadow. Si no, perdería todo mi rastro y mi esfuerzo habría valido para nada. Pude divisarla correr por un callejón. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, sabía lo que se acercaba. Traté de bajar lo más rápido, cuando el ruido de una detonación hizo que todo se detuviera. Bajé inmediatamente a verla, estaba en un charco de sangre. Ella me miró con terror y dejó de respirar.

— ¿Rouge? —dijo Shadow detrás de mí. Mi sangre se heló al escuchar su voz.

— Shadow, ¿tú hiciste esto? —fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué? —continué sin mirarlo.

Él no respondió. Me levanté del suelo y lo miré. Seguía siendo el mismo Shadow de siempre, aunque había algo roto en su mirada. No dijo nada más y se acercó a la niña, cargándola en sus brazos. Yo lo seguí sin decir nada, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no sabía ni siquiera por dónde comenzar. Las ambulancias y las patrullas comenzaban a sonar a lo lejos, ya se habían dado cuenta de que una niña estaba desaparecida.

— Shadow, esto no va a funcionar —dije tratando de mantener la razón.

Él no respondió, de nuevo. Simplemente llevó el cuerpo inerte al lugar más cercano que estuviera en las condiciones en las que dejaba a sus otras víctimas. Simplemente la dejó, acomodando la bandana en su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. Parecía que estaba preparándola para que durmiera. Por último, depositó un beso en su frente y se alejó.

— ¿Vienes? —me dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme. Si quería ayudarlo de alguna forma, era el momento indicado.

— Sí —dije simplemente y corrí detrás de él, mientras sacaba una esmeralda. No esperaba eso, y definitivamente, el comandante tampoco lo hubiera pensado.

— Chaos Control.

Aparecimos en un departamento. Era un departamento común y corriente, pero el aroma de la muerte se sentía. El ambiente era pesado y sentí que un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Shadow seriamente. Su cuerpo seguía cubierto en sangre.

— ¿Y bien qué? —dije casi sin pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué me buscaste hasta ahora?

— Es una buena pregunta, pero no la responderé ahora —lo miré a los ojos y sonreí coquetamente, sé que él detesta esa actitud, pero necesitaba que supiera que las cosas no habían cambiado.

— Como quieras.

Shadow se metió a una de las habitaciones y oí el ruido de una regadera.

"Al menos tiene la delicadeza de limpiarse la sangre de sus víctimas" pensé y me senté en el primer lugar que encontré. "¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?"

Miré a todos lados. No había mucho, solo una mesa con dos sillas, el sofá en el que estaba sentada y un estante con libros. Suponía que él dormía en el cuarto donde había entrado, y que no pasaba mucho tiempo en este lugar. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que él había salido del baño y que estaba parado a mi lado.

— Regresa a tu casa, Rouge. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto —dijo él simplemente. Yo lo miré ladeando la cabeza.

— Tú tampoco, Shadow. ¿Por qué lo haces?

— Por la satisfacción de hacerlo, supongo. No es por dinero y definitivamente, no por la fama —respondió secamente. Yo tragué en seco. ¿Dónde había quedado el erizo que había conocido? —. Anda, fuera de aquí.

Me levanté instintivamente para irme, pero mis pies no se movían. Lo miré por dos segundos y pensé en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría canalizar su nuevo instinto hacia algo más útil.

— ¿Qué tal si en lugar de matar niñas matas a personas que realmente lo merezcan? —dije plantándome frente a él, quien sonrió y me tomó por los hombros.

— Eso es lo que hago por las noches, Rouge. Pero, si quieres hacer justica, entonces puedes quedarte conmigo.

He de reconocer que había algo en todo el asunto que hacía que me sintiera tentada a decir que sí. Si bien los asesinatos de las niñas era algo que no aprobaba, salir a matar a las escorias de la sociedad era algo que a la larga traería beneficios.

— Y sé de fortunas que tiene la mafia, escondidas y esperando por ti —susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos a mi cuerpo y un ruido escapó de mi boca, casi como un gemido.

— Lo pensaré —titubeé al hablar. La oferta era tentadora.

Él no dijo nada más y me soltó. En todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, nunca me había sentido de esa forma estando junto a él. Era algo que no podía rechazar así como si nada.

— Me tengo que ir, pero regresaré —dije pasando un dedo por el pelo de su pecho.

Regresé a mi departamento. Las cosas habían salido casi de acuerdo al plan. Debía hacer algo para poder hacer creer que lo había matado. Podía fingir nuestras muertes y entonces podríamos irnos a otro lado a seguir con nuestro cometido. Nadie decía que no pudiéramos hacer justicia en otro lado ¿o no?

Esa noche dormí poco, creo que empaqué todo lo que tenía en mi departamento en menos de 20 minutos. Dejé todo listo para irme en cuanto amaneciera. Que el comandante pensara lo que quisiera, a final de cuentas, me había dicho que tenía que acercarme a él nuevamente, así que esto entraba como "acercamiento".

Cuando llegué de nuevo al departamento de Shadow, él no estaba. Pero me había dejado la puerta abierta, así que entré. Dejé mis maletas en la sala y me tiré en el sofá. Estaba aburrida, no había nada qué hacer. Me levanté y fui a su habitación. La sala estaba limpia, pero su habitación era el caos total. Había recortes por todos lados, fotografías de mafiosos y funcionarios corruptos. Había fotos de cuerpos desmembrados y notas pegadas a cada fotografía. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue que, en la cama, había una libreta con marcadores.

La abrí, aun sabiendo que lo que vería dentro no me gustaría. Eran las fotos de cada una de las chicas que había matado. En cada una, había una nota sobre ellas, relacionándolas con María, sus últimas palabras y algún dato extra que pudiera poner.

 _"Murió al instante, no pude decirle nada."_

 _"Me llamó monstruo"_

 _"Sonrió antes de morir"_

 _"Rouge estuvo ahí"_

Sentí que algo se movía dentro de mí. No podía vivir con eso, la sangre de las chicas había caído sobre mí también. Tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante? —preguntó Shadow y volteé a verlo, tenía una sonrisa de lado y estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

— No puedes seguir con esto.

— ¿Con qué?

— Las niñas. Shadow, entiendo que te recuerden a María y que de cierta forma quieras reparar el daño, pero…

— Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer —dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Lo prometo —dijo alzando su mano como si estuviera haciendo un juramento—. Pero debes dejar que me quede con la libreta —me mordí el labio pensando en lo que había dicho. Si eso lo mantenía alejado de inocentes, podía dejársela.

— Está bien.

Shadow extendió la mano para que le diera el objeto, a lo que yo respondí enseguida. Acarició la tapa como si se tratara de algo muy valioso y lo puso detrás de su espalda.

— Hoy en la noche iremos a buscar a uno de los capos más importantes de la mafia local. Prepárate. Salimos a las 9 —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo asentí y sentí que las cosas comenzarían a tomar un buen rumbo—. Ahora, fuera de mi habitación, necesito descansar.

— ¿La Forma de Vida Definitiva se cansa? —dije con un tono juguetón.

— No, pero un descanso antes de una misión me pone de buen humor. ¿Quieres que esté de malas?

— Eres tan odioso a veces —agregué rodando los ojos y salí de la habitación.

Esa noche, los dos íbamos preparados para todo. Él llevaba solo dos pistolas, yo iba preparada con mis bombas. Entramos a un bar. Había varias personas sentadas en las mesas, el humo de los cigarros inundaba el ambiente. Un par de miradas se posaron sobre nosotros, especialmente sobre mí. Reconocía esa mirada lujuriosa que se dirigía directamente a mis pechos y a mi trasero, he de reconocer que de vez en cuando, a una le levanta el ánimo.

Shadow y yo caminamos hasta la barra. Él se sentó y miró al bartender, quien se limitó a preguntar qué era lo que queríamos. Ninguno de los dos pidió nada; a final de cuentas, solo íbamos a deshacernos de los tipos e irnos de regreso a casa.

— ¿Quién osa tomar mi lugar? —dijo un hombre corpulento detrás de Shadow, oí el ruido del revolver cortando cartucho.

— Cariño, ya sabes qué hacer —dijo Shadow sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Yo dejé caer una bomba, él tomó mi mano antes de la explosión y los disparos comenzaron. Él sacó una de las pistolas y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Los cuerpos caían al suelo mientras corríamos. La bomba explotó y el techo comenzó a caer. Había algo en toda la situación que me parecía atractivo y divertido. Lancé otra de mis bombas, una de las que detonaban rápidamente y pude ver cómo el lugar terminaba de derrumbarse.

— Ahora vamos a buscar tu recompensa —dijo Shadow y yo sonreí, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Llegamos a una bodega a dos cuadras del bar. Había varios guardias corpulentos en la puerta, a los cuales Shadow mató sin más. Entramos y encontramos la caja fuerte. Estaba llena de fajos de billetes y alhajas de oro. Sin pensarlo, le di un beso a Shadow y guardé todo el contenido en un saco. Los dos salimos rápidamente, pero, antes de que nos fuéramos, él me acorraló contra una pared. Lo miré detenidamente y reconocí esa mirada: era deseo. Comenzamos a besarnos, subiendo la intensidad en cada momento, como si hubiéramos pasado mucho tiempo privándonos el uno del otro.

Y así comenzamos una serie de misiones, asesinando altos mandos de la mafia, muchos de ellos eran funcionarios corruptos, y acostándonos cada que podíamos. El dinero nos sobraba, hacíamos lo que queríamos cuando queríamos. Nos mudábamos cada determinado tiempo, evitábamos quedarnos en un solo lugar para que no nos reconocieran y pudiéramos disfrutar de lo que teníamos. Éramos tan meticulosos que nadie nos había visto. Mi misión principal había pasado a un segundo plano. No me interesaba lo que pensara Tower de esto, e incluso, si se metía en nuestro camino, se las vería con nosotros.

Hasta que todo se vino abajo. Estaba regresando de un paseo por las tiendas más elegantes de la ciudad dónde nos encontrábamos y cuando entré, encontré lo que menos esperaba ver: Shadow estaba arreglando, no uno, sino dos cuerpos de dos niñas.

— ¿Qué haces? —dije casi gritando cuando lo vi. Él simplemente me miró y sonrió.

— Nada.

— ¡Eso no se ve como "nada! —grité sintiendo que en cualquier momento explotaría—. ¡Shadow, prometiste que no lo harías!

— Lo intenté, pero no funcionó —respondió tranquilamente mientras terminaba de ponerle la bandana a la niña más grande, que pudo haber tenido unos 12 años.

— ¿"No funcionó"? ¿Quiere decir que lo has seguido haciendo? —sentí que mi mundo se había desmoronado—. Pero…

— Lo intenté, de verdad —él me miró con sus hermosos ojos carmesí y se encogió de hombros—, pero no pude. Y sí, te mentí, pero fue por tu bien. Anda, ayúdame a llevarlas a su cama.

— No, Shadow, te dije que no podías hacerlo.

— Entonces, ¿Cuándo matamos a todos los hombres está bien? —él se acercó a mí. Aún tenía sangre en las manos, podía sentir el férreo olor emanando de él.

— Es diferente…

— Es asesinato también, amor —sus labios rozaron los míos y puso su mano en la base de mi cuello, para acercarme a él—. Eres tan culpable como yo.

Él tenía razón. Pero, ¿acaso no estábamos haciendo del mundo un mejor lugar? ¿Un mal necesario para algo mejor? Sus labios se presionaron en los míos, también sabían a sangre, y sentí que mi estómago se revolvió, por lo que me separé de él enseguida.

— A veces no te entiendo —dijo y se fue a cargar uno de los cuerpos.

Lo vi marcharse con la niña más pequeña, quien ha de haber tenido unos 10 años a lo mucho. Sentí que la sangre subía a mi cabeza rápidamente. Esto no podía continuar. No sabía cuántas víctimas se había cobrado. No sabía siquiera si yo estaba cuerda. Tenía que hacer algo.

Corrí a la habitación. Revolví todo rápidamente, sabía que él regresaría en cualquier momento, por lo que necesitaba ser más astuta que él. Recordé que había guardado las municiones especiales dentro de una cajita, así que busqué en las maletas que aún tenían ropa, pero no estaba ahí. Busqué en los armarios y rogué que él no la hubiera encontrado. Saqué toda la ropa y, por fin, una caja cayó al suelo. La abrí enseguida para sacar las balas, pero solo me topé con un anillo.

— Sorpresa, lo encontraste —gruñó Shadow desde la puerta. Yo lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos—. Se suponía que te lo daría pronto, pero estaba buscando el momento correcto.

— Shadow…

— En fin —continuó suspirando molesto—, no quería preguntártelo molesto, pero no me dejas más opción—él tomó el anillo de mis manos y se hincó. Tomó mi mano izquierda en la suya y me miró fijamente—. Rouge, has sido mi cómplice y mi otra mitad durante todo este tiempo, cásate conmigo.

Yo no dije nada. Nos sabía qué decir. Aunque una parte de mí quería decir que sí, otra parte me decía que era una mala idea y que no me distrajera con la historia romántica que se pudiera presentar ante nosotros.

— Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo Shadow poniéndome el anillo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer?

— Shadow, yo…

— Ahora, tengo que dejar a mi pequeña en su cama, ¿esperarás aquí o irás conmigo?

— Aquí, espero aquí —dije casi como reflejo. Él sonrió y me dio un beso.

En cuanto salió, continué mi búsqueda. Sin embargo, sentía una opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo iba a matarlo después de que me dijera que yo era su otra mitad? Yo lo amaba, de cierta forma, pero después de ver lo que había sucedido, no estaba segura de qué pensar, qué sentir, e incluso, dudaba de mi propia salud mental.

Las balas estaban dentro de una bolsa hermética. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Estaba segura de que las había dejado en otra parte. Eso no importaba, tenía que parar toda esta locura. Metí las dos balas a mi pistola y la escondí detrás de mí. Caminé a la sala y vi que Shadow entró corriendo. Me arrojó al suelo y me miró un tanto molesto.

— Nos encontraron —dijo molesto.

— ¿Quién?

— G.U.N.

"Esto no es bueno" Pensé y fue cuando los disparos comenzaron. Era una emboscada. Seguramente nos habían encontrado siguiendo el rastro de nuestros gastos, o no lo sé.

Shadow buscó la esmeralda que siempre guardaba consigo, era obvio que nos transportaría a otro lugar. Mientras estaba de espaldas a mí, tomé el arma y la apunté hacia a él.

— Así que por fin te animaste a hacerlo —puntualizó sin voltear a verme—. ¿Acaso no creíste que me daría cuenta?

— Esto no puede continuar así.

— Ya sé que no. Pero no esperaba que tú, de todas las personas, fueras quien me intentara matar —continuó y sentí algo caer en mi estómago.

— Lo siento mucho.

Tiré del gatillo, apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Quería que fuera un tiro certero. No quería verlo sufrir, si era cierto que las balas podían matarlo, tenía que ser instantáneo. Tiré nuevamente y él cayó al suelo, dejando un charco de sangre y un poco de tejido debajo de él. Con lo poco de vida que le quedaba, me miró, sus ojos ensangrentados, su mirada vacía, y podía sentir cómo me maldecía y me agradecía por quitarle ese sufrimiento.

Ahí estaba. Había matado a la Forma de Vida Definitiva de dos balazos en la cabeza. Los disparos de afuera habían cesado en cuanto se oyeron mis dos detonaciones.

Ahora, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer. Puedo regresar a la agencia, seguramente verán todo lo que hice como un daño colateral. O podría retirarme, tengo suficiente dinero como para vivir tranquila. Pero veo el cadáver de Shadow en el suelo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?

Siento que mis lágrimas escurren por mis mejillas. Oigo el tropel de soldados corriendo por el pasillo para encontrarnos.

— Agente Rouge, queda arrestada por asesinato en primer grado, por robo y estafa —dice uno de los soldados, puedo ver de reojo que son al menos 5, pero no veo al comandante por ningún lado.

— Soy inocente —digo tranquilamente.

— Usted ha sido también cómplice del asesinato de 20 menores, entréguese ahora o se deberá atener a las consecuencias.

— Corazón, tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no va a ocurrir —digo sonriendo y encarándolos. Al diablo todo.

Puedo ver cómo retroceden un poco, saben bien lo que hacen. Podré no ser como Shadow, pero puedo patear traseros como nadie. Comienzo a caminar hacia la salida y ellos simplemente me abren paso.

No quería dejar a Shadow así nada más, pero supongo que es lo mejor. Camino con determinación y oigo el ruido del cartucho cortándose. Sigo hasta que el sonido de dos disparos hace que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

 _Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Si les soy sincera, me divertí escribiéndola. Solo espero que no me maten, ¿de acuerdo? Aún tengo un par de cosas pendientes por hacer y necesito estar viva para eso._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
